Dirty Little Secret
by Serenestorm
Summary: Yusuke is being abused by his stepfather. Will he learn to trust his friends enough to tell them the truth or will he continue to keep it secret.


Just an idea I'm kicking around. Let me know what you think. Oh this isn't based on the movie.

Dirty Little Secret

Serenestorm

Prologue: Hush Little Baby

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

Footsteps echoed down an empty hall. It was night, as it always was, whenever he came. He never came in the light. Mom was sleep, doused on whatever drug of her fancy. A door squeaked open, and frightened brown eyes looked hesitantly toward it, only to quickly shut, pretending to be asleep. It was too late though, the figure at the door had already seen those amber orbs.

_Daddy's going to sing you a lullaby_

A lullaby played softly on his radio, his first radio. He had gotten yesterday for his 8th birthday. It was a cassette radio, though; one his mom had more than likely gotten from a pawn shop and it came with a tape, a tape of lullabies. Even though he hated lullabies, he hated the quietness of the night even more.

Now he wished he had never turned it on. His door squeaked again as it closed, leaving him alone, alone with his radio and Him.

_And if that lullaby don't work, Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird_

"Yusuke". A voice whispered his name, making him shiver despite the warmth of his covers.

"Yusuke. I know you're awake". He clinched his eyes even tighter, not wanting to meet the countenance of the man he knew was standing above, beside his bed.

_And if that mocking bird won't sing, Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring_

The boy, now identified as Yusuke, turned his head in the opposite direction of the voice taunting him, only to feel a sharp pain from the man's slap. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, where the man's ring cut him.

"Now open your eyes and look at me, unless you want another one of those". A hand grabbed his chin, roughly pulling it back in its original position. Frightened brown eyes again opened only to meet the stare of the dark eyed man above him.

"If you start any shit I promise I'll take you dry". The man warned, dark eyes glaring angrily down at the small boy.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's going to buy you a looking glass_

Yusuke shuttered, recognizing the threat for what it was.

"No, please, don't Sensui". He begged. Oh how he hated to beg, to be weak.

Sensui smirked.

"Sorry, you've been bad, brat. And what did you call me?" He grabbed small arms pinning them above the boy's head.

"Did you call me by my name?" Pressure is added to captured wrists, a pained filled whimper escapes red lips.

"I'm sorry… please Daddy, Master… don't hurt me". The boy cried out as even more pressure was added to his trapped wrists.

"Hn, maybe I won't, I won't hurt you much. You've still been bad, so you must be punished.

_If that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's going to buy you a Billy goat_

"I've told you over and over, Yusuke, to pick up your toys. Can you tell me what I tripped over when I got home? A toy truck, your toy truck".

"No, I didn't, I didn't…" Mouth opened in protest, presenting the perfect opportunity. Skillful lips descended, stopping the rest of the boy's sentence, swallowing his gasp of breath and his squeal of reluctance.

Mahogany eyes closed tight, trying to block out the image of what was happening to him. Tears were held carefully in check, wanting to hold on to some semblance of pride.

"You're not going to cry for me, Yusuke". Sensui said as he finally broke the kiss.

"Look at me!"

Loud smack resounds in the room.

Brown eyes widen looking fearfully at the man above him.

"Turn over, boy. If you won't cry for me, I'll make you scream for me. Either way, I'll get to see those beautiful tears".

The bed squeaks, again another squeak, as Yusuke repositions himself on the bed on hands and knees, completely submissive, just like Daddy likes it.

_If that Billy goat won't pull, Daddy's going to buy you a cart and bull_

Pajama bottoms are ripped hastily down pale thighs. The bed squeaks again, this time from weight being added to it. Again cloth can be heard shifting, but this time more controlled. Daddy didn't want to tear his clothes.

Muffled, pained cries fill the air as grunts of pleasure accompany them.

_If that cart and bull falsl down, you'll still be the prettiest baby in town_

The door again opens and closes, the bed again squeaks as the boy limps slowly to his dresser grabbing another pair of pajama bottoms. Careful steps lead the boy back to bed and Yusuke pulls the fallen covers over himself. Held back tears are released, staining his white pillow as he cries himself to sleep.

So what do you think, should I make this a series? And I do not condone child molestation. I'm writing about it though, because it does happen and maybe if we stopped ignoring things like this and pretending that these things don't happen, we could prevent it. Anyway, let me get off my soap box. Don't forget to review.


End file.
